Nikki boston
Nikki Boston joined the teaching staff in series 7c. At first her character was disliked by the pupils and most of the teachers because of her unique way of teaching. She was unlike every other teacher at Waterloo Road as she was very insensitive about the childrens issues and saw them as being there to learn. Since spending more time at Waterloo Road, Nikki became very close with Tom Clarkson and his son Josh. She helped them deal with Josh's schizophrenia and was a fantastic shoulder for Tom to cry on. BiographyEdit Series 7Edit Nikki first appears as one of the candidates applying for the role of the new English teacher at the school. She fails the application and offends Tom when she gives him some advice on how to deal with Josh, who appears to be hooked on drugs. When she chases down Josh's dealer, Grady, Tom offers her the job as English teacher. When Josh's behaviour starts to become even more erratic, Nikki urges Tom to seek professional advice. It is found that she was correct in her concerns and that Josh had schizophrenia. Tom is unsure about how to go about tackling Josh's schizophrenia, having not yet told him what the psychiatrist said. Nikki urges Tom to be honest with Josh about his condition. When the school moves to Scotland, Nikki decides not to join them. Series 8Edit In the second part of the series, Michael calls upon Nikki to head the new Pupil Referral Unit (PRU), where she clashes with Scout, who is against the fact that she has been placed in the PRU. When Nikki's car goes missing. she immediately places the blame on Scout, not believing her when she denies it. As Nikki continues to blame Scout for her missing car and handbag, she becomes increasingly frustrated that the girl will not admit to her crimes. She sets about punishing her, forcing her to clean the halls and discluding her from classwork. Lorraine Donnegan's car also goes missing, causing her to the phone the police and start an investigation. Both Scout and Barry Barry are questioned, leading Nikki to believe that there is evidence to suggest that Scout was responsible. Barry later hints to her that it was in fact him that had stolen her possessions, and Lorraine explains that the only reason Scout was questioned was under her advisement. A former Waterloo Road pupil, Bolton Smilie, visits the school. He is now in the army and Nikki believes he will provide a good role model to the students. For this reason, Lorraine requests that he does a speech to the sixth-form students. The rest of the staff are confused about why Lorraine has chosen Nikki to be the new deputy head without consulting Michael. At the end of the episode, Lorraine confides in Nikki about her financial problems, and that her money won't be able to keep the school open forever unless it faces some serious budget cuts. Nikki offers her support and reminds Lorraine that she is always there if she needs someone to talk to. Nikki is suspiscious of the new student Fergal, who is dealing drugs to the younger students at the school. She talks to his mother and discovers they are on the run from the rest of his town due to his history of drug dealing. It is learned that he is in danger at the school and so they rush to help him. Both Lorraine and Fergal are faced by the father of Fergal's ex-girlfriend, but the situation is soon controlled. Nikki and Lorraine discuss why Nikki was appointed as deputy head, and Lorraine explains that her plans for the school included Nikki. Lorraine tells her that she doesn't see her as being her 'lap dog' and then kisses her. Lorraine and Nikki later break up, but possibly not indefinitely. Michael resigns as headteacher and Lorraine appoints Nikki to replace him. At the end of her first day as head, she quits due to the teacher's strike.